Until We Bleed
by DeidreRiley
Summary: Sam's son is killed by the yellow eyed demon. But the police blame him and throw him in jail. Now they must find a way to prove his innocence and kill the demon. / AU, Rated M, Sam Winchester/Allie Winchester, Dean Winchester/Skye Forester pairings, R&R!
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

**_This is an alternative universe so its going to be different from the TV show. I hope you enjoy :)_**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_  
_When all this time I've been so hollow...inside_

_(Haunted ~ Evanescence)_

_May 16th, 2010, 754 Caledonia Road, Lawrence, Kansas, 6:49 pm._

* * *

"Sam!" I screamed with tears running down my face. The police slammed him against the car and put the cuffs on him as a female officer held me back. "Let him go! Hes innocent! Please!" I kept screaming.

"M'am, you're gonna have to come inside." The officer said to me as she dragged me into the house.

"No! Sam!" I screamed as I reached out for him.

"Allie!" he called back. "I love you! I promise we'll see each other again!"

"I know, I know. I love you too!" I yelled. Then the police officers pushed him into the back seat and slammed the door.

"C'mom." the officer said to me as she opened the door and pushed me inside. "Grab your things."

"What?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"This is a crime scene now. You can't stay here. You have to take your kids and get out of here." the officer told me.

"No! Sam is innocent! He didn't kill our son!" I screamed. She grabbed both of my arms and looked me straight in the eye.

"Calm down Mrs. Winchester! Landon is gone. You can't bring him back. You have to accept that your husband killed him." she replied.

"He was only two years old! He didn't even have a chance to live!" I kept crying. "What if...what if it comes back and kills Lily and Sammy?"

"What do you mean 'it'?" the officer questioned.

"It was a demon! I swear! With yellow eyes...and..." I tried to say.

"Mrs. Winchester, if you keep talking like that, you're kids are gonna be taken away and you'll be in a mental hospital. You're just in denial. You need some sleep. Go upstairs, pack some things and you and your kids will leave." she told me as she let go of me. I nodded my head as I tried to fight back tears.

* * *

"Where are we going mommy?" Lily asked me as we drove away from the house. I had managed to stop crying, mainly because I didn't want to upset my kids.

"Nanny's house." I told her as I forced a smile.

"Where is Landon?" she asked.

"Hes in heaven baby." I told her as I stroked her hair. "Hes with grandpa Harrison."

"Is he gonna come back?" she asked. She always loved to ask me lots of questions. But shes only five, what else could I possibly expect?

"No. You'll see him again. But not for a long time." I told her.

"When we see each other again we can play hide and seek and eat cookies and have a tea party..." she began to say. Sammy's crying broke her concentration.

"Whats wrong Sammy?" I asked.

"Appy juice!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Lily, Sammy dropped his apple juice. Can you grab it?" I asked. She reached down, picked it up and passed it to him.

"Your a big baby!" Lily yelled at Sammy.

"No I'm not!" he kept crying.

"Lily, stop it." I scolded her. She crossed her arms, looking angry.

"We're almost there." I announced.

"Can we bake shortbread cookies? We always make shortbread cookies with nanny." Lily said as she pulled a book out from her backpack.

"Nanny is gone on a cruise. Its just gonna be us for a couple weeks." I told her. She began flipping through the pages of the book.

"Can you read this to me?" she asked. She tossed the book onto my lap. It was one of my favorites; Love You Forever.

"When we get there I will." I answered. Suddenly the house came into view. I had grown up in that house, yet every time I see it, it still amazes me. Its a big beautiful house by a lake. The scenery is breathtaking. Sam and I often talked about moving by the water, but it never happened.

"We're here." I announced as I parked the car beside the house. "We're home."

* * *

I didn't sleep at all. I just lay in bed all night, re-playing what happened in my head. At 7 am, Sammy started crying. I walked into the room where he was sleeping and he opened his arms up and smiled.

"You want me to pick you up, don't you?" I laughed. He nodded and I picked him up and twirled him around. My laughter died once I remember why we were here in the first place. "You want some breakfast?"

"Fruit loops!" he yelled excitedly. I slowly let him down and he grabbed a plastic sword and ran towards the kitchen.

"Be careful!" I yelled.

"Mommy, I miss daddy and Landon." Lily said as she walked out of her room, holding her teddy bear.

"I know baby, I do to." I told her. "Go grab some breakfast. Tell Sammy not to hog all the Fruit Loops."

"Okay!" she said as she ran in the same direction as Sammy. I walked into the living room and sat down. I needed a moment to relax. I looked down, holding my head in my hands. I felt like I wanted to cry. Suddenly the phone beside the coach rang. I grabbed it without hesitation, hoping it would be Sam.

"Hello?" I practically yelled.

"Allie!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam!" I began to cry. "Where are you? Whats going on?"

"I'm in jail. They gave me one phone call." he told me.

"I miss you so much. And I love you so much. And Lily and Sammy love you and miss you so much." I cried.

"I miss and love you all too." he replied. Then there was a pause, a moment of hesitation. "You seen what did it...didn't you?"

"Yes. The demon." I said.

"You're in danger." he told me. I stood up, feeling scared. "Hes gonna come back at some point."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Dean. Call Dean. Tell him what happened." Sam answered.

"But...I can't do this without you." I told him as I sat back down.

"You wont have to." he replied. "Hes gonna break me out of here."

"How?" I questioned.

"You know Dean and I...we'll find a way." he laughed. I laughed too. When they went hunting together, they always managed to somehow escape the authorities.

"Insert another 25 cents to continue the call." a robot-sounding voice said.

"Damn...I only had one quarter. I have to go. But I promise, things will get better." he said. "I love you." Then the phone cut off.

"I love you too." I mumbled as I hung the phone up. I paused for a second, then I picked the phone up again and dialed Dean's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dean. Its...uh...Allie. Landon was murdered and they blamed Sam. But hes innocent and now hes in jail and everything is messed up." I began crying.

"Slow down. We're gonna fix this. Okay?" he assured me.

"Okay. What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Break him out. What else would I do?" he laughed.

"You two think alike...it scares me sometimes." I tried to laugh, but instead I cried even harder.

"Sit tight mama, I'm coming." he announced, then he hung up.

"Whats going on mommy?" Lily asked. I looked up at her walking towards me.

"Uncle Dean is coming for a visit baby." I told her. She smiled and jumped into my lap. "Things are going to get better. Mommy promises."


	2. Take You To Hell

_**I was gonna write a sex scene, but I got stuck and couldn't figure out what to write. I definitely wanna have a sex scene at some point, but I'm gonna wait for a few chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_I'm a rolling thunder, poutin rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

___(Hells Bells ~ AC/DC)_

**_

* * *

_**

After many hours of waiting, Dean finally arrived. I opened the door and Dean was grinning mischivously. I lunged forward to hug him, causing him to drop his bags.

"Its good to see you." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Likewise." he replied as he looked at the house. "Nice place."

"Its my mother's house. Shes away on a cruise and...we needed a place to stay." I forced myself to smile.

"So. I have something I need to do. I'm gonna leave my bags here. I'll be back later." he told me as he passed me his bags.

"Uhm...you just got here. Don't you want supper or something?" I asked.

"I'm good. I already ate." he answered.

"Coffee and chocolate doesn't count as food." I laughed.

"Yeah...well...I gotta go." he said as he turned around to leave.

"Be careful!" I yelled. I dragged his bags inside and left them by the closet.

"Where is uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"He went out for some fresh air. He'll be back soon." I told her. "How about you go play with Sammy? Mommy needs a nap."

"Okay." she said as she ran off. I layed down on the coach, pulled a blanket over me and tried to fall asleep. Instead I ended up laying there for a half an hour, crying about Sam and Landon. After I managed to stop crying I fell asleep.

"Help!" I heard Lily scream. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. "Help me!" I heard her again, coming from my mother's room. I ran towards the room and pushed the door open. But Lily wasn't there. It was just...the yellow eyed demon.

"Where is she?" I screamed.

"Thats not important right now." he replied. "Whats important...is Sam."

"Sam?" I questioned.

"I need him in my...army." he admitted.

"What army? Why Sam?" I asked.

"Sam is special." he replied.

"What does this have to do with Lily and Landon?" I screamed.

"I told him...that I'd slowly kill everyone he loves until he joins me." he answered. I gasped.

"Liar! Tell me where Lily is!" I screamed. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Allie!" Suddenly my eyes opened. Dean and Sam were standing over me.

"What happened?" I cried. Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"Its okay, it was just a dream." Sam whispered in my ear.

"Sam!" I suddenly came to the realization that Sam was there.

"Yeah...its me." he replied.

"You're in jail." I said as I hugged him tighter.

"Dean got me out." he told me. I closed my eyes, trying to take in the moment.

"How?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Long story. The point is, I'm here. And I'm not leaving ever again." he answered.

"The...yelled eyed man...he was in my dream." I changed the subject.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked me as he held my face in his hands.

"He told me that he wants you to join him...and hes gonna keep killing people you love until you do." I answered.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Lily or Sammy." he whispered. He leaned in and I got butterflies in my stomach. Its silly that after all these years, he still gives me butterflies. But he does. And he kept leaning forward. Then our lips pressed together with passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." he whispered as he pulled away. It was amazing how Sam was the only person who can calm me down when I'm upset.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"Not possible." he whispered, then I heard a disgusted noise from Dean.

"Get a room." he told us. I laughed. Sam picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "I didn't mean that literally." I heard Dean say as Sam layed me on the bed. Then he layed beside me, putting his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." he said. I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Sorry that Landon died. Its my fault. I couldn't get to him in time." Sam started to cry.

"No...no its not your fault. You did your best." I told him.

"My best wasn't good enough." he replied. I buried my face in his chest.

"Your best IS the best. You're an amazing hunter. You're also an amazing father and husband. But sometimes things happen that are out of our control." I said. He kissed my head.

"Thats part of the reason I love you so much...you know exactly what to say." he smiled through his tears. Then he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, as he pulled me in closer. "You're too good for me. I don't know how I could possibly deserve you." he whispered as he pulled away from me. I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against his.

"I think its the other way around." I whispered back. He laughed. "Kiss me." I whispered seductively.

"Absoultely." he replied. Then he fiercy pressed his lips and body against mine. My body whole body was starting to heat up. Then he lightly bit my bottom lip, sending me over the edge. My whole body craved his touch and I could take it anymore.

"Fuck me." I barely managed to say through the ectacsy of the moment. He rested his head beside mine, so that his lips were next to my ear. His breath on my skin gave me goosbumps.

"You got it." he whispered in my ear. _I wanted his passion, needed his touch..._

"He's mine!" The yellow eyed man's voice screamed in my ear.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I jumped up and covered my ears.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked me, looking scared.

"You'll all die. You hear me? Die!" the voice said again. I started shaking my head, hoping it would go away.

"Allie!" Sam yelled. "Talk to me. Whats going on!"

"Its him! Hes in my head!" I yelled. Sam grabbed me and held me close.

"Don't worry. I wont let him hurt you." he assured me.

"Your precious little Sammy can't help you now. No one can." the voice said.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to deserve this! I wanna be left alone!" I screamed.

"You're gonna die." the voice laughed. "Just like your son."

"Fuck off you crazy yellow eyed freak! I swear I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed. Suddenly Dean came bursting through the door.

"Whats going on?" Dean asked as he ran over.

"The demon is talking to her somehow." Sam told him. Dean sat down beside us.

"I think hes gone." I told them.

"I sure hope so." Dean replied. "But even if hes gone right now...hes gonna come back."

"Dean..." Sam scolded. "She doesn't need to hear that."

"Its the truth. Shes in danger! We all are!" Dean raised his voice.

"Please, just...don't." Sam begged. Dean sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not sticking around here anymore." Dean announced. "I'm hunting this thing."

"Alone?" Sam questioned.

"You need to stay here and look after your family." Dean answered. Sam nodded.

"Okay. But be safe." Sam told him.

"Don't worry about me." Dean said. "I'm gonna kill this evil son of a bitch."


End file.
